the best idea i ever had
by warrior-rolleigns2017
Summary: Roman and Seth have had a history. Now the two square off on a bet to see who will make to fuck! one of the men will have to have sex in order to win. Who will win? Seth or Roman? This my very first Rolleigns's story


Today was the day, Roman had been waiting for since he fell in love with his boyfriend Seth. they had been dating for four months. Roman smiled at him, nothing in this world made him as happy as seeing Seth happy.

Roman and Seth saw on the TV on the house, "I'm so very bored" Seth said.

Roman laughed, "then you have idea what do?".

"Yes" Seth smiled "I have best idea".

"Really?" Roman smiled him back "say me" He waited Seth's surprise.

"we play video games..." Seth said, smiling. "if who will win for to fuck your ass or my ass?" bit his lip.

Roman was surprised "bet?" Seth nodded but he smiled "yes deal, Sethie".

"yes! Let's go Romie!" Seth said.

He turned on the Xbox 360, they had decided to play mortal kombat. seth sat next to roman on sofa.

Seth looked at Roman, the two glared at each other and looked back at the screen when it was time to fight. Seth sitting next to him with a controller in hand.

Roman said "Scorpion? Ok Sethie its like that then" he chose Liu Kang. "I will not let you win" Roman looked back at Seth.

"we'll see who will win, my guy" Seth said and smiled.

Roman and Seth squared off landing punches to each other characters. roman said trying to escape from Seth before he ends him. Seth yelled out as he ended roman's character and used Scorpion's fatality. Roman lost.

Seth got out of sofa. "yes! yes! yes! I won Roman! It means that now I can fuck to you" Seth smiled.

Roman laughed and lifted him up"by guess, good game Seth" He approached Seth and kissed him passionately. Seth kissed back.

Seth smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, he groaned into the kiss. he grabbing Roman's ass and squeezing. Roman broke the kiss with a laugh. "It's time for we to go on bed now Romie"

Roman nodded before taking his hand and walking back upstairs on bed.

Seth pulled him into the bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed. "take off your clothes for me Romie"

He obliged, pulling his shirt over his head, saw Seth looked his body and he bit his lip. He continued, unbuckling his belt and pulled it off. He opened the button and zipper on his pants, down over his cock and legs, taking them off and looked to face Seth.

"do not move you" Seth said winking and taking his own clothes off. he dropped to his knees and looked up at the bigger man, reached down to grab Roman's cock, only to stroke it slowly and sensually. He began to deep-throat his cock and they pulled away before he could gag.

Roman gasped as he felt Seth's warm tongue licking his cock over and over before taking the head into his hot mouth and sucking on the tip. He groaned as he reached forward and put his hands on Seth's head.

Seth reached for it ad began to stroke himself as he sucked Roman's cock.

Roman wasn't adding pressure, just keeping him in place as Seth bobbed his head up and down. His mouth was so warm like always and it made his cock harder. He could feel his cock throbbing inside his lovers mouth and he was almost embarassed at how quickly he was about to cum.

Seth threw his arms around Roman and kissed him hard. he kissed him back "It's time for I fuck you" Seth smiled.

Roman went over to the bed and climbed on it. He got on his hands and knees, facing away from his boyfriend.

Seth licked his lips at the sight of Roman on his hands and knees. He got on the bed and sat on his knees behind Roman.

Seth was at eye level with his beautiful round ass. "I'll make you feel so good, baby" He groaned as he began to knead them and pull the ass cheeks apart, exposing the puckered hole. He kept the cheeks apart. He slid his finger slowly inside of him and Roman groaned with pleasure.

Roman dropped his hands and rested his upper body on his forearms on the bed. His lover's finger was working his hole. he closed his eyes and waited, taking deep breaths and trying to relax. If Seth knew he was enjoying it, until he found his release.

Seth felt Roman relax under him and guided his finger to his puckered hole. once he felt his entire finger inside of him.

Roman moaned as soon as he felt his finger thrust in and out of his hole. then released his fingers slowly.

Seth reached for the box of condoms that they also had bought earlier. He quickly opened one up and rolled it down his hard cock.

Roman got on his hands and his knees on the bed feeling Seth grab his hips.

Seth was well prepped and and he was more than ready to get penetrated. "you're ready, romie?" waited for Roman's answer.

"Damn it, Sethie. I'm ready for you!" Roman lifted his head and looked over his shoulder.

"You like it when I'm deep inside you, Romie?" Seth smiled.

"yes! fuck me please!" Roman looked over his shoulder, he wanted to feel this close to Seth forever.

Seth entered him once again from behind and held onto his hips. Seth whimperd and pushed his ass back, wanting to feel more.

Roman moaned loudly, he rested his forehead against the pillow and closed his eyes. He felt Seth slide his dick through his ass crack a few times before pointing it at his hole. Seth slowly pushed the head inside before pulling out and doing it again.

Seth continued to thrust in and out and a groan escaped his mouth when he felt Roman's hole squeeze his cock. "you're so damn tight, Ro!" He grabbed ahold of Roman's hips with all of his might as he slammed the rest of his dick all the way inside. "I fucking love your ass, Romie"

Roman was panting hard. He gasped in a whimper feeling your boyfriend rocking back and forth. He felt so filled up with his lover's thick and lengthy cock deep inside of him. He taking deep breaths and trying to relax. If Seth knew he was enjoying it.

Seth would pull almost all the way out and slam harder and harder into Roman. He leaned forward so that his chest was pressed up against Roman's back. "You like it this, Romie?" Roman nodded and He kissed the back of his neck.

Roman could feel the warm seed fill him up real nice. He reached for it ad began to stroke himself, he leaned his head back onto Seth's shoulder and came. Seth pumped into him faster and harder until he found his intense release as well. He was in complete bliss and couldn't help but moan and whine Seth's name out. He panted hard as he shot his load.

Seth kissed all over Roman's neck as he released his product himself, deep inside The bigger man.

Roman collapsed in an exhausted heap on the bed, panting and he felt Seth lay down beside him, panting hard as well. He saw Seth threw condom. He threw his arms around Seth and kissed him. Seth kissed him back.

Seth broke the kiss with a laugh. "I love you Roman".

Roman laughed "I love you too Sethie. You're pretty amazing" Roman smiled.

"You're pretty amazing too. I'm glad you liked it baby boy, the best idea I ever had, Romie." Seth kissed Roman.

Roman laughed and pulled Seth over to lie in his arms. "yes, let's take a shower, Sethie"

They finished showering and went to bed.

Seth reached down for the blanket and covered them both before laying down in Roman's arms. Roman turned the light off and Seth finally fell asleep with a blissful smile on his face.

 **Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
